This disclosure relates generally to the field of distributed mainframe software management. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, this disclosure refers to a method of installing a first copy of a product at a run-time location, optionally configuring that product, and automating the deployment of that product to another run-time location.
System Modification Program/Extend (SMP/E) is a shared utility used in conjunction with the z/OS operating system provided by International Business Machines Corporation (IBM) of Armonk N.Y. (z/OS is a registered trademark of the International Business Machines corporation.) SMP/E is a common installation tool for managing operating system components and middleware on z/OS. SMP/E may be used to manage multiple software versions, apply patches and updates, facilitate orderly testing and (if necessary) reversion to a previous state, allow a “trial run” pseudo-installation to verify that actual installation will work, keep audit and security records to assure only approved software updates occur, and otherwise provide centralized control over software installation on z/OS.
Although it is possible to design and ship software products that install on z/OS without SMP/E, most mainframe administrators prefer SMP/E-enabled products, at least for non-trivial packages. Using SMP/E typically requires some working knowledge of Job Control Language (JCL), although most products supply sample JCL. The rigorous software management discipline associated with SMP/E typically extends to product documentation as well, with IBM and other vendors supplying a standardized “Program Directory” manual for each software product that precisely aligns with the SMP/E work processes. The Program Directory provides detailed information on pre-requisites and co-requisites, for example.
Typically an IT department using SMP/E would install a product in one location once and maintain the level of the contents in that location. Also, companies sometimes do not execute products from the install set of libraries. Instead, it is common for a system administrator to manually copy the full set of run-time libraries to several locations (sometimes hundreds) via simple copy utilities and allow respective products to execute from those locations. Licensing of products is handled separately from the actual location of a product's installed run-time libraries. At the location where the products are executed the copied libraries are no longer maintained via SMP/E.
In light of these and other operational shortcomings of SMP/E, there is a need for a method and system to provide a simplified means for customers to not only maintain an inventory of the installed software products but provide a graphical method for deploying products, new releases and product maintenance. Therefore, problems and issues related to management and movement of product files may be reduced via a common visualization of the status of the software in the environment and an integrated set of management technologies.